


Message Failed

by AsheCorinthos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Failed Messages, Fluff, Humor, Oneshot, Romance, flip phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheCorinthos/pseuds/AsheCorinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While texting his close friend and crush, Rin, Len's phone starts acting up. None of his messages will send...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Failed

Len walks down the steps of Crypton High, finally heading home after a long day of boring classes and tedious lectures.

Well, normally school was anything but boring; his friends always spiced up the day in one way or another. At lunch, Miku liked to randomly get up and sing one of the new songs she'd written the night before instead of studying, being the aspiring songwriter/songstress she is, to see if it would be a hit with the rest of the student body.

Kaito, his blue-haired best friend, the studious but funny one of their circle of friends and Miku's boyfriend, would always clap, then crack a joke that always related to the ice cream he'd snuck into school. (Once, he brought three tubs of Moose Tracks in his backpack, which he ate all of within a half hour during Study Hall. Somehow, he still aced the English test due that day.)

Luka and Meiko would roll their eyes at him, then would continue their conversation about their strange teacher, Gakupo Kamui, and his eternal love for eggplants, and how Luka kept receiving strange eggplant-and-tuna-themed gifts in her locker.

And then there's Rin. Last but not least, she's the most vibrant one of the group. Always looking like an angelic bunny with her bright white bow tied around her spun gold strands, her cheery smile was one of the things he fell in love with. He'd been in love with her since they were kids, but he doesn't have the guts to confess to her. He'd tried once, but she'd brushed it off. He sighs at the memory.

Which brings him back to today. Today, he attended school alone, because everyone had a reason to stay home; Miku has a sore throat; Kaito's out of town with his family; Meiko's suspended for kicking a boy where it hurts when he tried to grope her; Luka ate some bad sushi, so she's at home with stomach pains, and Rin skipped class. She ditches class every now and then, choosing to stay home and play games instead. She just got a new rhythm game, (one of her favorite kinds) and wanted to spend the entire day playing.

Len almost wishes _he'd_ stayed home, but his parents are a bit strict when it comes to that. His grades are pretty good, enough to satisfy his parents, but if he were to skip too much school, they'd fall quickly. Which is why he's stuck attending school and eating lunch alone.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he pulls it out. His phone is an old flip phone, and always gets horrible reception no matter where he is. Len has asked for a new one numerous times, but no luck. Rin always pokes fun at his 'dinosaur' phone. _Well, at least it has a keyboard,_ he thinks, opening it sideways to read the text. As he thought, it's Rin, like always. _'U out of school?'_

Len quickly types a reply, feeling the familiar butterflies of texting with her. _'Yeah. Want me to come over?'_

It takes an instant for Rin to answer. She's always been a really fast texter, even with a smartphone. But ugh, her text talk drives him crazy sometimes. _'Yesss! I wan show u my new game! :D'_

He chuckles, pausing next to his bike-his current mode of transportation- to type back to her. _'Alright Rinny-kinz, be there soon.'_

_'U know I hate tht nickname.'_

He chuckles inwardly. _'Yeahhhh, that's the reason I use it, lol.'_

_'Y u gotta b tht way? .-. '_

Len rolls his eyes. _'You know you like it.'_

_'No way, stupid!'_

_'How'm I stupid?'_

' _Do u even have 2 ask?'_

_'Well, yeah.'_

Her reply takes a moment. _'Eh, nevermind!'_

Len blinks at his screen. _'Rinnnnnyyyyy~ Are you hiding something~?'_

_'NO stupid!'_

_'You're really into calling me that today, aren't you?'_

_'Just stating the obvious. ;)'_

Len sighs, rolling his eyes even though she can't see it. _'Really? I'm offended.'_

_'AHAHA Yeah right!'_

He types in another reply and presses Send. However, a message pops up on screen a few seconds later.

**Message Failed.**

_Oh come on,_ he thinks with annoyance, trying to resend the message. _Don't start acting up now_.

**Message Failed.**

As he frustratedly clears the screen, another message from Rin pops up.

 _'Ah, what's this? Giving me a fake silent treatment?_ _Smooth, Lenny. :P'_  
  
Quickly, Len writes out a new message. _'Nah, phone's stupid.'_

**Message Failed.**

He glares at the glowing screen of his phone, his irritation growing and now mixing with worry. _Come on, you stupid thing!_

He presses resend, once, twice, three more times. Still, each time it refuses to send. He walks around, holding his phone up Lion King style in the hopes maybe he'll get just enough signal to make his message go through.

A new message pops up on screen.

_'Len, you aren't really offended, right?'_

Len can already tell Rin's starting to get worried. She's actually using the correct spelling of 'You'. _'No, I'm not! My phone hates me!'_ He tries again.

**Message Failed.**

_'My phone won't send anything I write!_ '

**Message Failed.**

_'Rin, don't hate me! It's not my fault!'_

**Message Failed.**

He groans in anger at the same time another message comes in. _How am I even getting her messages when mine won't even send?!_ He wonders in frustration.

_'Len, seriously, I'm going to kill you!'_

A few seconds later, _'LEN! HELLO?! This is not really funny! I really didn't mean it, okay?! You're not stupid! You're really smart!'_

He blushes faintly, trying desperately to write back. **Message. Failed**. He seethes. _I need a new phone really badly..._

 _'_ _Is your phone not getting my messages?! That has to be the only reason!'_ Even though he can't see her, he can almost sense the upset note in her words.

 _'Leeeennnn, I swear I am going to throw out every banana in my_ _house!'_

He recognizes this as a ploy to get him to talk, which he normally would _freaking respond to because his bananas are his sweet, precious, delicious children,_ but again, his phone refuses him. _I hate this thing so much!_

_'Huh... Maybe you really aren't getting my messages. You usually respond to that...LENNNNNNNN!'_

_'HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN!'_ When Rin's annoyed, she resorts to verbal acts of violence. At the worst of times and all too often, it becomes physical. He flinches.

_'SAY SOMETHING, STUPID!'_

With an angry glare at his phone, he types in something he'd never say in person to Rin. (At least, not a second time.) ' _I love you, Rin!'_ Knowing it's futile to try to send her anything at this point, he presses Send anyway, letting out an annoyed breath.

**Message Sent.**

_WHAT_ _?!_

Len stares at his screen, the bold letters starkly visible against the white background. His expression is of shock and horror, and a dark blush colors his face as he realizes what just happened.

"No... No _way_ _!_ " He says aloud, the numbness fading from his body and fear setting in. "Noooo no no no!" _I'm so stupid, I wasn't thinking at all! Of course my phone decides now to freaking work!_

Panicky, Len types away faster than he ever has in his life, trying to take it back. _'_ _That wasn't supposed to send! Just ignore that, Rin! My phone was acting up and I didn't think it would go through!'_

He leans back on his bike, a hand to his face, partially covering his growing blush. He berates himself internally. _Why would I send something like that? I must actually be just as dense as Rin thinks!_

A few minutes pass, and he receives nothing from Rin. _I bet she's confused and weirded out by me now._ Len hangs his head, but types out a new message, hoping that Rin will write back with something, anything, and indicate that she's not upset. _'Rin? I'm sorry!'_ Even to him it sounds lame, but he can't really think of what else to say to her. He's seriously messed up this time. Len facepalms.

When several moments pass and nothing comes in from Rin, he resigns himself to the fact that she probably doesn't want to see him. _I'll try to talk to her later... Maybe I can still fix things and push it off as just an attempt to get a message through..._

Len knocks the kickstand on his bike back, putting his phone back in his pants pocket. _Guess I'll just head home..._  
  
As he's about to throw his leg over the seat of his bike, he stops upon seeing something-some _one_ \- running down the sidewalk toward him at incredibly high speeds. As they near him, he sees that they have short blonde hair. They're wearing a black hoodie with 'Tokyo Teddy Bear' embroidered on it in deep pink, and black shorts.

Wait a second. He recognizes that hoodie.

"Rin...?" He says, puzzled, as the girl comes to a stop in front of him. Her hood had fallen off during her sprint, and he can clearly see her bright red face through her messy bangs as she pants, trying to regain her breath, bent over with her hands on her knees. "What are you doing here?" Len puts his kickstand back up, then goes around the bike to look at her.

She mumbles something incoherent, not looking at him but at the pavement below. He peers at her, worried. "Rin?" _Maybe I can get a quick apology in._

"Um, Rin, about that, uh, text I sent-" He starts to say, but is cut off when her slim hand snakes out and grabs the collar of his shirt. Len lets out a confused sound as she yanks him down.

Rin leans up at that moment and kisses him, roughly but warmly, and Len's regular thought processes disappear into a bright, blissful white for a few seconds. He closes his eyes after a moment, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to his chest and tilting his head to kiss her better. _What...is even...going on...?_ Is all his mind can piece together.

She pulls away from him soon after, much to his reluctance. Both their faces are cherry red. Len looks at her in askance, still recovering from the sudden kiss. "Um..." He begins. "What...?"

Rin looks up at him, her blue eyes glowing with emotion. "You do love me... like that, right?" She asks slowly, her face turning darker. "I didn't just kiss you publicly to be rejected, right?"

He stares at her. "Wait... no, I- I do, I love you, Rin!" Len struggles with words, tongue-tied and embarrassed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I've always had a huge crush on you, and I was worried-"

Again Len is cut off as Rin stands on her tiptoes and presses her lips to his once more, in a softer, more gentle kiss than the first one. Fireworks explode in his mind.

When Rin pulls back this time, she looks up at Len's dazed expression with a small smile. "Then that's all I needed to hear, stupid." She laughs lightly. "So I'll forgive you for using your phone as an excuse to confess to me."

Len doesn't have it in himself to explain that he wasn't using it as an excuse, at least, not that he thinks so. Instead, he looks at her. "So... do you..?"

"Well, _yeah,_ dummy. Why _else_ would I run a freakin' _mile_ to get here before you went home?" Rin says, rolling her eyes, but still smiling. " I love you too, banana-boy."

She takes his hand, which causes all the blood in his body to rush to his face, and gestures to his bike. "So, I think the gentlemanly thing to do would be to give me a ride home. We have a lot to talk about." Rin grins.

"S-s-s-sure!" He says, still in disbelief, but feeling completely and totally happy. _Is this even real?_

Len gets on, and she hops onto the bars on the back wheel, wrapping her arms around his waist. Len has an almost permanent blush and cheesy grin stuck to his face. He pinches himself quickly and the quick pain is enough to tell him he's not dreaming.

"Ah, also, Len?" Rin says from behind him as he starts peddling towards her house.

"Y-Yeah Rin?"

"Tomorrow, we're going to get you a new phone."


End file.
